Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a guide panel that supports a side surface of a back light unit or a display panel of the display device.
Description of the Related Art
As the information-oriented society has been developed, demands for display devices for displaying images have increased in various forms, and recently, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
Among the display devices, the liquid crystal display device includes, for example, an array substrate including a thin film transistor serving as a switching element for on/off control of each pixel region, an upper substrate including, for example, a color filter and/or a black matrix, a display panel including a liquid crystal material layer and formed between the switching element and the color filter and/or the black matrix, a driving unit for controlling the thin film transistor, and a back light unit (BLU) that provides light to the display panel, in which an arrangement state of the liquid crystal layer is adjusted according to an electric field applied between a pixel (PXL) electrode and a common voltage (Vcom) electrode, which are provided in the pixel region and hence the light transmittancy is adjusted so that an image is displayed.
Such a liquid crystal display device should be provided with a back light device that provides light from the outside. The back light unit may include sub-units, such as a light source, a light guide plate, a reflecting plate, and an upper sheet. The back light unit includes one or more frames or chassis serving as a support structure for mounting the sub-units thereon.
In addition to a metal chassis or a cover bottom that supports the rearmost portion and a side surface portion of the back light unit, the liquid crystal display device may include a plastic chassis or guide panel made of a plastic material which is coupled with the cover bottom fix a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, thereon.
In addition, the liquid crystal display device may include a case top formed to surround the side portion of the cover bottom and to extend to a portion of the front region of the display panel to serve as a member for protecting a front edge region of the display panel.
In addition, an electronic device manufactured as a display device, such as a television or a monitor, may be referred to as a set electronic device or a set device. The set electronic device may include a set middle cover that encloses an outer peripheral portion of the display device, a circuit frame, on which a set drive circuit is mounted, and a set rear cover that covers the entire rear side so as to protect the circuit frame at the rear side.
Since the set electronic device including the display device requires, for example, the set middle frame that encloses the entire outer peripheral portion of the display device, and the set rear cover that covers the entire rear side, the number of parts increases so that costs increase and assembly convenience is more difficult.
The present invention has been made in consideration of these problems, and optimizes the shapes of a guide panel and a cover bottom that supports a back light unit or a display panel of a display device so that the guide panel can be used as a side exterior portion of the set electronic device. As a result, the set middle cover of the set electronic device can be removed and the size of the set rear cover can be reduced.